Never Tear us Apart
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: First Not Going Out story. Lee and Lucy are just about to get married. Tim is coming back and all is going well. Surely nothing can go wrong. Can it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Not Going Out. It is my favourite comedy but Lee Mack and BBC own everything. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred. I just hope they write a new series!

Chapter 1

Tim splashed the water over his face, still not quite sure that he believed what he had been told. His little sister and his best friend were getting married. He smiled slightly, wondering why he wasn't as angry as he thought he would be. Lee was not the kind of person he had wanted Lucy to end up with.

"Lucy and Lee." He shook his head. "My best friend and my baby sister. Well." He shrugged. "I've been away too long."'he grabbed his toothbrush wondering what Daisy and his parents would think.

Xxxxxxxx

Lee smiled as he pulled his black t shirt out of the wardrobe. It still didn't seem real. He was getting married to Lucy. Something would go wrong. He just knew it. Since he had met her there had always been something or someone who had kept them apart. Lucy had appalling taste in men. He frowned remembering Guy, the guitarist in Tim's ill fated rock band and other men that had treated her badly. Sighing, he swore to himself he would do anything to stop her from crying, to make her smile as much as he possibly could.

"What does she see in me?" He mumbled. "Tim is going to kill me, if his father doesn't first. I can see it now." He pulled the shirt over his head, hoping that he was worrying over nothing. The engagement had seemed rushed to everyone but he'd have married Lucy the first day he'd met her. Today was going to be insane, the wedding rehearsal was going to be nerve racking.

Xxxxxx

Lucy brushed her hair as she thought over the events over the last few months. Ever since she had ended up admitting her fear of water her and Lee had got closer and closer. She sighed hoping Daisy wouldn't ruin her hair, that her mother wouldn't cry and her father wouldn't threaten to kill Lee.

"Lee." She sighed as she looked around her childhood bedroom, glad that she had decided to spend a girly night with her mum and Daisy. Sighing she realised the time before grabbing her handbag and running down the stairs.

"Mum! I'm going to work! See you later!"

"Ok darling." Her mother yelled as she pottered around the kitchen. "See you at church." The door slammed as Geoffrey walked in.

"That was Lucy going."

"Yes. Remember the wedding rehearsal is at 3. And behave. She loves Lee. Always has done, and he loves her."

"He better. Any news from Tim?"

Xxxxxx

Lee pulled a face as the toaster cremated his toast once more. Muttering that he had to persuade someone to buy one as a wedding present he made his way towards the door as the bell rung for the third time.

"Ok officer. It wasn't me." He frowned as the female police officer that stood in front of him asked if she and he colleague could come in. He nodded, fear gripping his chest.

"What's he done, now?" He rolled his eyes. It had to be his dad.

"Who?"

"My dad. What has he done? I'm not bailing him out."

"It's not your dad." The female officer sighed. "It's about Lucy."

"She hasn't done anything wrong."

"No, there's been an accident." Lee sat down. "Lee?"

"No. She's fine. She stayed at her mum and dads last night. She's meeting me at the church, 3 o clock. It's our wedding rehearsal."

"There was a lorry. The driver didn't see her." The police officer spoke quietly. "She's in St Mary's."

"She's ok?"

"Lee, she's hurt. It's bad. We've come to take you to the hospital." Lee stared at her before nodding and following her out of the flat.

Xxxxxx

A/N do I go on? Please review. First Not Going Out story


	2. Chapter 2

A&amp;E

Lee had been silent since the police had left him. He knew Wendy and Geoffrey would be on the way to the hospital. The last thing he remembered was talking to Wendy on the phone, telling her to forget the wedding rehearsal and to get to St Mary's A&amp;E as soon as she could. Now he was sat in the corridor outside the resus room waiting for news.

"Lee!" He looked up to see his future father in law appear with Wendy and Daisy.

"Hello." He looked away.

"What happened?" Geoffrey left no room for argument. Lee looked up to see Wendy had been crying and Geoffrey was clearly trying to hold on to his self control. "What happened to my little girl?"

"The doctors are going to talk to us once she's stable." Lee swallowed hard. "She was driving to work, the lorry hit her. She didn't have a chance."

"Where is the driver!" Geoffrey snapped.

"It was an accident."

"Lee, I won't ask again."

"The morgue, so I don't think he's going to give you any more answers than I can. The police think he was either having a heart attack or massive stroke when he hit Lucy. The firemen cut her from the car before the ambulance got her here." Wendy sat down before she fell down.

"That poor man's family."

"He didn't mean to hurt anyone." Lee sighed.

"Have you seen her?" Daisy was strangely calm as she thought of her best friend. The ditziness gone. Lee shook his head.

"The nurse said they've had to do X-rays and blood tests. That her." His voice broke. "Her lung was punctured in the accident and she stopped breathing. They had." He broke down openly crying as Daisy got to her feet.

"Daisy?"

"I'm going to call Tim. He needs to come home. Now." She pulled her mobile out of her jacket pocket as she walked away.

"She's tougher than she looks." Wendy sighed.

"Living with our Tim, she needs to be."

"I was referring to Lucy. Lee, my little girl is strong."

"Yeah." Lee wiped his eyes, nodding. "But lorries are a lot stronger than any little car." He got to his feet as a doctor in green scrubs appeared.

"Family of Lucy Adams?"

"Yeah." Lee got to his feet. Geoffrey visibly paled as Daisy returned.

"Dr? This is Lucy's mum and dad. Her fiancé, Lee and I'm her sister in law. Sort of. That's a funny term 'in law'. Like it's illegal not to be."

"Daisy." Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. How's Lucy?"

"Maybe we should sit down."

"I don't need to sit down." Lee rocked on his heels. "I need to see Lucy. I need to know."

"Lucy is very poorly." The young doctor ushered them into the family room. "Lucy isn't allergic to anything? Doesn't take any medication?"

"No." Wendy sighed. "She's always been very healthy. A little bit of hay fever in the summer. She had her tonsils out when she was ten." She gripped Geoffrey's hand as she spoke. The older man remained quiet.

"Ok, well we have given her a lot of painkillers. She's also had antibiotics. Her left lung collapsed and she developed something called a pneumohaemothorax. Blood and air in the space where her lung collapsed. We've put a drain in for that. Her leg is broken. She also has a head injury, multiple fractures to her ribs and my colleagues have preformed a scan to see if there is any bleeding in her abdomen." He watched as Wendy cried.

"Is she awake?" Daisy asked.

"No. We've put her into a medically induced coma. She's very very poorly.".

"They did that to you, Lee when the car hit you." Daisy watched as Lee nodded.

"I have to ask. When the nurses cut her clothes away Lucy had a donor card in her purse."

Geoffrey swore as Wendy sobbed. Lee nodded. He knew about the card, he had one too.

"Can I see her? Please?" Lee asked as the doctor nodded.

"Of course. One at a time I'm afraid." Wendy got to her feet, hugging Lee tightly.

"You go. Tell her we all love her." She stepped back. "Daisy, call the vicar. Explain what's happened. Geoffrey call Tim, tell him you'll meet him at the airport. Lee! Go with the doctor." Lee nodded before following the younger man.

Xxxxx

Tim threw his bag over his shoulder. He felt sick, Lucy had always been the one that looked out for him. She was the clever, sensible one. His father's phone call had done nothing to reassure him. Walking towards the check in at the airport hoping against hope that he would see his sister up and about as normal as soon as he got to London. He had a feeling he wouldn't.

Xxxxxxxx

Lee swallowed hard, the figure in the bed was covered in drips, drains and bandages. Her face was bruised and she had a tube going into her mouth, controlling her breathing. Another tube snaked into the drop on her hand while another tube fed into her right arm, a drain hung from the side of her chest, draining blood and fluid away.

"Luce." He blinked back tears. "Hiya. You have us all a scare." He reached out to touch her but his hand hovered above here. "Docs reckon you're doing ok. You broke a few bones, you're going to be fine. Just wake up." He touched her hand. "Please, Lucy." He muttered. "Just wake up."

Xxxxx

A/N will she? Can Lee be there for her if she does? Since when did Daisy get so sensible? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping Beauty

Lee stared at Lucy's battered face. He felt his stomach churn as he looked at the bruising over her eye and the bandage around her head.

"Everyone is here. Tim is on his way home." Lee squeezed her hand. "You've got some nasty bruises but you're going to be fine. Just wake up." He kissed her hand as the machine rhythmically beeped her pulse. Sighing heavily he looked up to see the young doctor he had spoken to earlier.

"The scan results are back."

"And?" Lee kept hold of Lucy's hand.

"The scan on her abdomen is clear. No internal bleeding." The doctor smiled. "That's very good news. It's more than we expected given the nature of her accident."

"Thank God." Lee smiled. "Hear that Luce? First bit of good news since all this happened."

"The results of the brain scan take a little longer. I'll let you know as soon as we get them." Lee nodded as the doctor left the room. He knew they were waiting to take her to ITU. He turned slightly as Wendy appeared in the doorway. She stepped in as Lee stood up.

"You sit down Wendy."

"Don't go." Wendy smiled. "You mustn't mind Geoffrey. It's just his way, we tried for such a long time to have children now he's over protective of them both. I know he wishes Tim was more like him."

"Geoffrey not a fan of Elaine Page then?"

"Not really." Wendy smiled slightly. "He does care about Tim and Lucy. About you and Daisy too. We were both so relieved when she broke up with Guy."

"Me too."

"You loved her even then. Didn't you?"

"Yeah." Lee blushed. "She's too good for Guy. I kept telling her that. And him. Creepy, self centred controlling hypocrite."

"You didn't like him!"

"Couldn't stand him." Lee ran a hand through his hair. "I should have told her then. I should have said something."

"Why didn't you?" Wendy rested a hand on his arm.

"Because." He frowned. "I dunno. Because she's way out of my league. Far too good for me."

"I see." Wendy shook her head. "And now?"

"I'm amazed she didn't slap me when I did finally tell her. I'm amazed she loved me too."

"Love. Not loved. Present tense. She's going to get better." Lee nodded as he turned to face his fiancé. "Isn't that right, Lucy?" Lee jumped as her eyes flickered slightly. For the first time since the police arrived at the flat he began to hope.

Xxxxxxx

Tim stepped into the arrivals lounge looking for his father. He had been desperate to arrive in London but now he was actually stood on English soil he felt sick.

"Dad." He stated as he walked the older man.

"Tim. This isn't the welcome home we wanted for you but it's good to have you home."

"Thanks." He fell into step beside him. "Lucy?"

"No change since we last spoke. Lee and your mother are with her. Daisy has really stepped up to the plate. I didn't know she had it in her."

"Daisy isn't as daft as she lets people think. Her thinking is a little avant guard."

"No one could really be as daft as Daisy lets you think." Geoffrey headed towards the car. "Straight to the hospital then, Lee could do with seeing you." Tim nodded before throwing his bag in the car boot.

Xxxxxx

"So, if Lucy hadn't gone for the job interview?"

"I hope Id have said something." Lee shrugged. "I dunno."

"How long?"

"How long , what?"

"How long have you been in love with my little girl?" Wendy asked as Lee sighed. He looked at Lucy's battered face.

"Do you remember when me and Tim went to college? I'd moved down to London about six months earlier." Lee started. "I was 19, Lucy would have been 16. I met her at your house. I thought she was annoying and spoiled but she was beautiful, I didn't see her again until she bought the flat."

"And then?"

"Then I knew she was annoying. But I fancied her. I knew she'd never look at me, so I kept my mouth shut. But it wasn't long. So yeah, about six years I'd say." Tim squeezed her hand. "Just don't tell Sleeping Beauty here, ok?"

"Ok. Oh and you're wrong"

"Usually am."

"She's not out of your league at all." Wendy stood, kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm going to ring your father." She whispered to Lucy before leaving the room.

"Come on Luce. Wake up, the Sleeping Beauty routine is getting old. Anyway? Where am I going to find Grumpy, Doc, Dozy, Happy and the others. Well, scratch that your dad and Daisy are here so we've got Grumpy and Dozy covered." Lucy's eyes fluttered slightly. This time he was certain she was trying to wake up. He hit the nurse call button and waited, hoping he was right.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

Brothers

Lee watched the machine next to Lucy as it measures her pulse and blood pressure. The drips in her arms had been changed but she carried on sleeping.

"Tim is on his way here" Lee brushed her hair away from her face as he spoke. "Your dad is picking him up from the airport now. Be good to see him, yeah? All tanned and happy. Do you get a tan from Germany ? Do they have a summer? Always sunbeds I suppose. Bet he looks like a lobster if he's been on one of those." He sighed as Lucy lay there unable to make a sarcastic comment in defence of her older sibling. "Oh Luce." He sighed as he swallowed hard. "The doc has been in. Says your scan showed you don't have any bleeding in your stomach. That's good. Really good."

"That is good news." A decidedly pale Tim stepped into the room. "Mum is talking to dad. Lee, it's almost 10pm. Have you been here all the time? Daisy said you haven't left her."

"Yeah well, I don't want her to wake up in her own." Lee shrugged his shoulders as Tim smiled.

"Go and get something to eat. Daisy and dad will go to the hospital canteen with you."

"Wendy brought me a coffee earlier."

"You don't drink coffee."

"Today I do. Today is drink rocket fuel if it means I'm awake."

"I'll stay with her. You know?" Tim smiled. "When that car knocked you over she was the same. Wouldn't leave you."

"We weren't together then." Lee held Lucy's hand.

"Oh I think you were. Just neither of you realised it. Before Lucy how many girlfriends. Serious girlfriends?"

"That Sarah when we were at Poly."

"And?"

"Well. I liked to play the field in those days."

"Once Lucy finally split up with Guy you wee both officially single for a long time." Tim smiled. "I should never have stopped you from dating."

"Dating? You make it sound like something from your Mills n Boon books!"

"I do not read those!"

"You had three in your flat!"

"They're Daisy's!"

"Oh really? You seem to know the storyline pretty well!"

"Lee, go and have something to eat. I'm not going to let anything happen to Lucy, am I? Go." Lee sighed. He was starving. Quietly he stood, kissing Lucy's bandaged forehead before leaving the room.

Xxxxxxx

"Coffee?" Daisy asked as she stepped towards the counter. Geoffrey nodded before handing her a £20 note.

"Get anything that he'll eat. Ok?"

"Ok." Daisy nodded calmly before heading towards the food counter. Geoffrey shook his head before sitting opposite Lee at the Formica table.

"Daisy has been a revelation through this. I often wondered how she could be so."

"Inane, stupid? Well, she's not. She never was. Tim wouldn't look twice at her if she was. It's just her way to see things from a different angle that's all."

"I see that now. Have you called your father?"

"No."

"He may be able to support you through this."

"I do not want Frank here. Understood? The pubs have been open all day. I don't need him."

"Ok, fine. Whatever you feel is best."

"Thank you."

"Daisy sat down still holding a tray with three hot drinks and buttered toast.

"Eat this. Both of you." Daisy ordered as both men did as they were told.

Xxxxxx

"Tim?" Wendy slipped in to the room. "Are you alright, darling?" Tim nodded.

"Mum."

"Yes." Wendy squeezed his hand.

"I quit the job in Germany. I hated it. Lucy is the one with the high flying job I just want to be home with Daisy and everyone."

"And we want you home too." She squeezed his hand. A machine bleeped.

"Lucy! Mum get a doctor. Quick!" He stood up as his sisters eyes flickered for a moment. "Get Lee!" A machine alarmed as a doctor and nurse hurried into the room. Tim and Wendy were ushered out just as Lee and the others returned.

"What's going on?" Lee yelled as he ran towards them. Tim grabbed him, stopping him from running into the room.

"It's Lucy." Tim sighed. "Lee! Calm down! It's our Lucy."

Xxx

A/N please review


	5. Chapter 5

Our Lucy

"Lee!" Tim grabbed his shoulders. "The doctor says we are to wait here."

"What happened?"

"I was talking and the machine beeped and she began twitching. Mum called the doctors and here we are." Tim explained. He still wasn't sure whether to trust Lee not to barge into the hospital room. Geoffrey hugged Wendy as Tim explained what was happening.

"Lee." Daisy spoke calmly. "Lucy's always been very fit and healthy. That has to help her now."

"Yes." Wendy nodded. "My girl is tougher than she looks." The hospital room door opened to allow a young nurse to leave the room. Lee swallowed hard, frightened at the way the young blonde ignored his look. The doctor appeared behind him.

"Lee? Shall we sit in the family room?"

"What happened?" Lee turned to face the older man.

"Let the nurses settle her down." The doctor smiled.

"Not dead?"

"No. She's alive."

"Oh thank God." Geoffrey breathed the words and hugged Wendy tighter.

"Can I see her? Can't we go in?" Lee was desperate to get into the room behind the doctor.

"Just give the nurses five minutes, ok? Come and sit down. I'll explain what's happened." The doctor ushered them into a small sitting room just along from the room where nurses were working on Lucy.

"Tim, Wendy what you witnessed was a seizure. We've been slowly weaning her off her sedation." The doctor began. Lee swore.

"She had a fit?" Daisy turned to Wendy. "She doesn't have them. I'd know."

"I think Lee and her parents would too. We've got Lucy's medical notes from the last few years. There's nothing to suggest any ill health. All we found was notes from an operation as a teenager."

"Tonsils. She had her tonsils out when she was thirteen." Geoffrey stated.

"I remember that." Tim said. "She was spoiled. Jelly and ice cream all the time."

"Tim, she was a kid. You were eighteen. She's just had part of her throat ripped out." Lee snapped.

"You always defend her." Tim smiled good naturedly.

"Anyway, we've kept Lucy in a medical coma. Just to rest her brain and body overnight. The nurses are taking her for another Brain Scan. Then you can sit with her. Then I suggest you go home. Sleep. Or try to. We can call you if anything changes."

"I'll stay, if that's ok." Lee looked at the doctor who nodded. "Tim, you should go home. Get some rest. You all should. The doctor's right."

"Good point, Lee. Come on. She's in very good hands." Geoffrey got to his feet, "We are no good to Lucy if we are dead on our feet."

"But then Lee will be on his own." Daisy sighed.

"No I won't. I'll be with Lucy." Geoffrey smiled slightly as Wendy hugged Lee before letting her husband lead her away. Minutes that seemed like hours as Lee sat staring into the space the older woman had occupied. He was exhausted but he knew there was no way he could sleep.

"Lee? Are you Lucy's fiancé? Lucy Adams?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"She's back from the scanner. You can go back in. If you want to." The nurse was far too bubbly for his liking. He nodded before stepping up to follow her.

Xxxxxx

Lucy lay silent in the bed. More machines and wires covered her small body than he ever thought possible.

"Blimey Lucy." He sat down, taking her hand in his. "All this. Bit of a drama. If you didn't want to marry me, you only had to jilt me at the alter. There's no need for all this." He yawned as he looked at her. "Mind you, this way you get your beauty sleep. Everyone else has gone home." Lucy slept on. "Warm in ere, in it? Mind you, you've just slept the entire time. If that were me, you'd have something to say." He rested his head on the side of the bed as his eyes fluttered closed.

Xxxx

A/n been mega busy with work, school and real life. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Eyes

Lucy laid still in the bed. There was a pressure on her left arm and she had no idea why. The light was too bright to open her eyes and she knew she was about to have the migraine from Hell. Forcing her eyes open a machine bleeped. Blinking she looked at the reason she couldn't move her left hand. Lee held it firmly in his hand as he slept. Smiling slightly she had no idea how or why she appeared to be in a hospital bed. Lee seemed in no rush to wake up. She curled her fingers around his and drifted back off to sleep.

Xxxxxxx

"Tim?" Daisy asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Lucy and Lee. You knew they were destined to be together. Didn't you?"

"At first, I hoped they weren't." Tim sighed. "But it does seem that way." He yawned. Daisy smiled at him.

"Why?"

"He's my friend. I know him. He had no job, no ambition. A lay about."

"He's your best friend." Daisy pulled a face. "Tim!"

"And Lucy is my little sister." He sighed. "I dunno. I thought I was protecting her. You know? No one is good enough for my baby sister."

"Really?"

"If you had an older brother, you'd understand."

"I have several actually. Well, mum thinks so. Dad was a traveling salesman. She said he liked to get into women's stockings." Tim shook his head smiling.

"I missed you."

"Aw. Tim." Daisy smiled as he hugged her.

"She'll be ok."

"Yeah." Tim nodded. "Yeah, she will."

Xxxxxx

Lee snored gently as he laid his head next to Lucy. He had no idea how tired he had been. The doctors had warned that they expected little change in Lucy's condition overnight but he still couldn't bare to leave her. He shifted slightly as he felt something ruffle his hair.

"Mm nuoff." He mumbled before opening his eyes. Yawning he turned to look at the figure in the bed.

"Hi."

"Hi." She whispered as he blinked. "Luc, you're awake."

Xxxxx

A/N more soon?


	7. Chapter 7

Awake

"Well, Lucy we didn't expect you to wake up quite so early." The doctor smiled as she swallowed hard.

"No? Well, full of surprises me."

"Indeed." Lee noticed the sarcasm in her voice. She glanced at him as the doctor left the room.

"What happened?"

"Well." Lee paused, unsure of how much to tell her. "You were on your way to work. Your mum said you were late but the crash wasn't your fault. The lorry hit you head on."

"I see."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"No. Nothing much. Just brakes screeching and then waking up and you holding my hand."

"Tim is home. Daisy and your parents."

"Who's Daisy? Tim?" Lee froze for a moment.

"Our Daisy? Tim's your brother, my best friend. Daisy, well she's his girlfriend."

"I have a brother?"

"Yeah." Lee felt the fear grip his stomach. "And a fiancé. Do you remember him?"

"What!"

"Lucy!"

She smiled slightly as Lee panicked. He shook his head.

"Don't. Don't do that."

"I don't remember the accident and I don't remember much of the days since but remember the people I love. I just couldn't resist." Lee rolled his eyes.

"You scared me then. After all it took for us to get together!"

"Lee, calm down. I remember coming to the bar to tell you I was leaving, that I had an interview for an amazing new job. Then you asked me not to go and we ended up snogging each other's faces off! That I remember."

"I'll never forget that."

"There is one thing bothering me and I promise I'm not joking." Lucy bit her lip as Lee swallowed hard.

"Go on."

"My legs. They don't seem to work."

"You broke the left one. From the knee down." Lee nodded towards her cast, which he and Daisy had artistically decorated for her. Lucy sighed.

"I'd noticed. But shouldn't it hurt? Shouldn't I be able to move my toes?" Lee frowned he nodded.

"Dunno, I've never broken my leg. We'll have to ask the doctor." He kissed her gently hoping the doctor would bring them some good news.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n slight cross over with Miranda. I don't own that either!

Frustration

Three weeks later

Lucy stared at the ceiling of her hospital room. She was bored, frustrated and angry. All she wanted was to get out of bed and go home. Part of her dreaded to think what state the flat would be in. Sighing heavily she turned her head to see Wendy walk into the room.

"Hi Mum."

"Hello Darling."

"Where's Dad?"

"At the flat with Lee and Tim. Apparently they are up to something for when you get home."

"Oh God."

"My thoughts exactly. How are you?"

"Still paralysed."

"Lucy."

"My ribs feel better, unless I cough."

"Your physio is starting today. That has to be good." Wendy smiled. She knew Lucy well enough to know how fed up she was. Lucy was the type of girl to keep going, keep everyone else upbeat. Seeing her looking and sounding defeated broke her heart.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "Hopefully, I'll be able to sit up for a bit. Debbie - the physio said they need me to work on my core strength. There's still a very real chance I'm not going to walk again."

"Lucy. Don't say that."

"Mum, face facts. My spine has been badly damaged. I'm lucky to be alive."

"Not you Lucy, I think you'll be fine."

Wendy smiled at her, trying to make herself believe the enthusiasm in her voice. Lucy nodded once.

"Hope so, Mum. I'm 33 too young to be on the scrap heap yet."

"Lucy Adams! A wheelchair does not mean that! Look at all the people in this world living normal happy lives but happen to be I a wheelchair." Lucy nodded shyly.

"What if Lee doesn't think that?"

Xxxxxxxx

"Tim!" Lee called as he walked back into the flat. He was in no mood to wait around. Lucy had the physio appointment that would tell them how much movement she could be expected to regain. Part of him was nervous whilst the rest of him was terrified at what could happen.

"What?" Tim appeared as Lee looked around the flat. "Have you cleaned up? You do know Lucy isn't coming home today?"

"Yeah." Lee nodded. "Just want it to be nice for her that's all. Anyway, what's the matter with you?"

"My little sister is in the hospital, or hadn't you noticed. May never walk again."

"Yeah. I had noticed. I also noticed that it should be me." He slumped in the chair as Tim watched. He had no idea why his friend and almost brother in law felt the way he did. Sitting next to him he remained quiet, giving Lee time to gather his thoughts.

"Lucy is brilliant. Clever, good job, stunning, well liked. Stunning. Did I say that?"

"Twice." Tim smiled.

"Yeah, sorry mate. Lucy got the looks."

"You're right. "

"Me?" Lee sighed. "I'm a waste of space. Your Dad kept saying that to me. He's right. I'm lazy, miserable, fat and useless. Like my Dad. Why she would ever want me I'll never know. But she does."

"Could be worse." Lee shot Geoffrey a look as he walked in from the kitchen. "You could look like Frank. I'm just hoping my grandchildren won't."

"Grandchildren. Calm down. Me and Lucy aren't married yet."

"No." Geoffrey frowned. "And I don't want my daughter to marry a loser."

"She deserves better." Lee ran a hand through his dark hair as both men watched him. Geoffrey was beginning to lose patience. Lee was a slacker, a ner-do-well but Lucy loved him. "More than a part time ice cream man."

"Grow up." Geoffrey snapped. "I wish it wasn't my little girl in that hospital bed. But it is and I can't change that. You snivelling isn't going to help or change it. Get up, get your jacket and get in that car. She needs you."

Lee nodded.

"You're right, Geoffrey."

"Of course I am. Now go on with you." He ushered both men out of the flat like naughty school boys caught wagging off school. Tim smirked, he supposed to his father they were still kids to be organised and kept an eye on.

Xxxxxxx

Daisy walked along the high street looking for a particular shop. She'd never been there but she knew it was a joke shop, near a bistro and a wedding shop. Smiling triumphantly she pushed the door to the shop open just in time to see a petite blonde get pushed over.

"Customer!" A woman that looked like Barbara announced.

"Are you Miranda?"

"Yes. I am she. Oh you're not from the tax office? Are you?"

"Miranda!" The blonde got to her feet as Daisy shook her head. "Let the woman speak. I'm Stevie. How can we help."

"My friend has been in a terrible accident and I'm looking for Barbara. She used to do some cleaning for Lucy and Lee and I was hoping she'd be able to help again." Daisy looked as Miranda and Stevie stared at her.

"What sort of accident?" Stevie asked.

"Car crash. Day before her wedding. Might not walk again. Tragic."

"How awful!" Miranda shook her head. "I'll call Mother. She'll have a contact number for Barbara. Two ticks." Miranda headed up the steps as Daisy smiled. She just hoped the clumsy cleaner would be able to help.

Xxxxx

A/N what is Daisy up to? Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Barbara

Miranda ran down the stairs, tripping over her feet as she did.

"Here. Barbara has been in France. Don't ask me why but she's home now. Staying with my Gran. That's the address." She handed Daisy a piece of paper. "Best call in the morning. Gran won't answer the phone after tea."

"Why?" Stevie asked.

"Because she's 90 and very likely asleep."

"Oh." Daisy nodded. "Thanks." She turned, walking to the shop doorway.

"I hope your friend is ok." Miranda called out. Daisy nodded.

"So do I." She sighed before heading out the shop into the London sunshine.

Xxxxxx

Lucy gritted her teeth as the physio and his assistant manoeuvred her into a sitting position. Wendy bit her lip, remembering the first time her daughter had learned to sit up. The concentration on her face had been the same then.

"I'm glad Lee isn't here."

"It'll be a surprise, seeing you sat up." Wendy encouraged.

"Yeah. I'm going to walk down that aisle, Mum."

"Good."

"Lucy!" Lee ran through the door. "I'm sorry. We were on our way when Daisy called. She's found Barbara!"

"Oh." Lucy smiled.

"You're sat up!" Lee beamed at her. "That's fantastic."

"Yeah." Lucy smiled as he reached her. Kissing her briefly he stepped back. "You'll be fed up of me running round the flat before you know it."

"Can't wait." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"Soppy sod." Lucy touched his face, kissing him lightly. "Good job I love you too." She smiled broadly. Lee held her gaze for a moment, relieved that they were the only two people left in the room.

"It's going to be ok."

"Lee? What if I can't walk again?"

"Eh?"

"What if the damage is permanent? If I can't have kids? End up." He kissed her passionately, effectively silencing her. Pulling back she gasped for breath as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Lucy, I thought I was the idiot in this relationship." She raised an eyebrow. " I'm aware everyone thinks I'm an idiot and they're right. Most of the time."

"Lee."

"Marry me."

"Ok. But you asked me that once."

"Oh yeah. See? Idiot."

"My idiot." Lucy smiled as he kissed her. "Lee? Why did Daisy go looking for Barbara?

"That, my love is something I was wondering. Don't worry, I've hidden all the breakables."

Xxxx

A/N please review


	10. Chapter 10

Hiding the breakables

Barbara stood in the centre of the flat as Daisy and Tim stood in front of her.

"Does Lucy know about this?"

"Yes." Daisy smiled.

"Lee?"

"Yes." Tim nodded. "Cmon Barbara can you help?"

"I'll do my best." She rocked back on her heels as Geoffrey took a China mug out of her hand.

"Just clean the flat and help Daisy get the place ready for Lucy to come home." He snapped before heading towards the kitchen. "The doctors won't discharge Lucy if the flat isn't up to scratch. I still think she should be moving back with her mother and I."

"Dad." Tim sighed. "We've been through this." Geoffrey huffed before heading into the kitchen.

Xxxx

"Well done." The physiotherapist smiled as Lucy stood on crutches. She tried to smile back but it was struggling to balance with the weight on her arms. "Try to stand a bit straighter."

"Ok."

"You are doing well, Lucy." Lee smiled as he watched her. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You are."

"How long until I'll be walking normally?" Lucy turned back to the physio.

"Don't push yourself."

"How long?"

"All being well. Six to eight weeks maybe longer. Why?"

Lucy nodded before sitting back in her wheelchair. Lee frowned.

"Luce?"

"We were going to be married the day after the accident. Can we rebook it? The church?"

"Yeah." He smiled, glancing up at Wendy who had just returned. "Whenever you're ready."

"Seven weeks today." Lucy stated determined. "Seven weeks today I'll walk down the aisle with Dad."

"Are you sure?" Wendy frowned slightly. Lucy nodded.

"Lee?" He leant over, kissing her gently.

"I'll book it all. Don't worry. I'll carry you up that aisle if you want me to. I'd marry you right now if I could." Lucy smiled warmly before kissing him.

"I'd rather get married in church." She whispered. He hugged her, knowing for the first time since the accident that things would be ok.

Xxxxx

A/n please review


	11. Chapter 11

Walking and Talking

Tim sighed as he heard some crockery smashed in the kitchen. Barbara had been at the flat for just a couple of hours and had already managed to break two plates. Geoffrey rolled his eyes.

"In seven weeks I am supposed to be walking your sister down the aisle. Whatever I think of Lee."

"Dad."

"No Tim. Whatever I've thought of him in the past Lucy loves him. He may well be a layabout, a scally of the worst order but he hasn't left that girl's side." Geoffrey sighed. "I would like to have a flat suitable for them both to live in!"

"Barbara means well."

"Meaning well and doing well are different things." Geoffrey pulled a face as Barbara appeared in the doorway.

"Lee's football mug?"

"He'll never notice." Tim smiled as Barbara turned back to the kitchen. "I'll just help her." Tim glanced at his father before heading back to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxx

Lucy slumped in the wheelchair as Lee took her back to the ward. She was exhausted, fed up and feeling utterly defeated. Lee knew she had pushed herself too much, that she was frustrated with herself. He pushed the wheelchair into the cubicle she was occupying.

"The physio is happy with you." Lee smiled.

"Yeah." Lucy sniffed.

"You're doing really well." He crouched next to her as she bit her lip.

"Yeah." Lucy wiped her eye.

"Hey." Lee took her hand. "Hey, why are you crying? You're doing so well."

"We should be married by now." Lucy sighed. "At home, together."

"And we will be. Wendy rebooked everything."

"Lee." She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. He pulled her into his arms, hating seeing her cry. He kissed her hair, holding her tightly until her breathing settled.  
He had no idea why she was crying. She was improving as the days went by. She hated being dependant on anyone.

"Hey. Cmon Luce. You're scaring me."

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"I just want my life back."

"It's getting there. Everyday."

"I'm just tired."

"I'll let you sleep." He kissed her gently. "Get some rest, eh?"

"Every Time i close my eyes." She paused. "I'm back there. I can hear myself screaming, pushing the brakes. I." Lee hugged her again. This time screwing his own eyes shut. He hadn't considered the fact she was having nightmares. It hadn't occurred to him. "What if I can't walk again? Properly?"

"Then we deal with it." He rested his head on top of hers as he spoke. "We will."

"What if I can't have kids? If?"

"Whoa." He pulled her away from him so he could look her in the eye. "Listen to me, Lucy Adams." She sniffed. "I love you. When you were first brought in after the accident I was told you could die, then you could be brain damaged, paralysed, bleeding inside. You beat all that. So what if you never run the marathon? Neither will I." She smiled slightly, her eyes still watery. "And as for babies isn't looking after Tim hard enough? It's not the end of the world."

"You never wanted to be a dad."

"You've met Frank, not the greatest role model. But, I've never been with anyone Id want to have children with. Until now." He kissed her as she pulled him closer.

"Marry me."

"I've already said yes." Lucy laughed. Lee shrugged.

"Just checking." He smiled back. Lucy touched his face as he spoke.

"I love you two."

Xxxxxxxxa A/n 1 chapter left. Please review 


	12. Chapter 12

New beginning

Lucy gritted her teeth as she pulled herself into a standing position. Three months intense physio had helped but the pain in her back and legs still ripped through her at any given opportunity. Today she couldn't bare for anything to go wrong. Glancing at Daisy and her mother she frowned.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Oh yes." Daisy nodded. "I've been a hairdresser for years."

"I didn't know that." Wendy raised an eyebrow. Daisy smiled.

"I did Mollie and Maggie's hair for all the special occasions."

"Daisy! Aren't they your cousin's dogs?!" Lucy raised her voice.

"Well, technically they are spaniels."

"Mum." Lucy bit her lip.

"It's ok." Wendy took a deep breath. "Nothing is going to spoil today." Lucy nodded once, nerves turning in her stomach. She had been so sure that something would go wrong. That her and Lee weren't meant to be together. Now sat in her parent's living room with her sister in law to be and her mother she wondered if her accident was the universe telling them that she shouldn't marry Lee.

"Lucy? Are you alright dear?"

Lucy nodded, frowning as Daisy prepared to do her hair.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's gone to see Lee and Tim."

"Oh."

"Why?" Daisy asked.

"Dad and Lee in the same room, without me or Mum to stop them killing each other."

"They won't do that, silly." Wendy smiled. "Lee surprised your father a lot when you were in hospital. He will never admit it but he likes Lee."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Wendy hugged her daughter. "It will be ok."

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/n please review. One chapter to go.


	13. Chapter 13

Steps

Lucy felt sick. The last she had heard from Lee had been the night before. It seemed history was repeating itself. Only this time, Frank had turned up. Closing her eyes she tried not to think of the escapades her brother, fiancé, father and future father in law would get up to without either her mum, Daisy or herself around.

"The car is outside." Wendy smiled as she walked into the room. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Mum." Lucy bit her lip. "He will be there? Won't he?"

"Lee?" Lucy nodded.

"What if my accident was the Cosmos telling us we shouldn't do this. That we shouldn't be together?" Lucy was on the verge of tears. "Or worse still he bolts when he sees what Daisy has done to my hair?!"

"He loves you. He'll be there. And I asked Barbara to go on the stag do with them, just to keep an eye. There's been no reports of tying Lee naked to a lamppost or putting them on the train to somewhere a million miles away." Wendy smiled.

. "You didn't see him when you were in a coma." Daisy stated when she walked in the room. "No, of course you wouldn't. That's the point of being in a coma, not to talk to anyone or see people. You had that tube in your mouth."

"Yes, thank you Daisy." Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"Mum."

"He wouldn't leave you. Not for a minute. I slipped a little nytol in his coffee so he'd sleep. He just kept holding your hand and talking to you, practically begging you to live. To stay with him. So." She swallowed hard at the memory. "He'll be there. And it's going to be perfect." Lucy nodded before kissing her mum on the cheek and leaving the room on crutches. Wendy shook her head smiling, it would be ok. She knew Lee well enough to know there are some things even the lovable layabout wouldn't mess up.

Xxxxxxxx

"Tim!"

"I've got the rings." Tim sighed. Geoffrey pulled a face.

"Are you sure, Timothy? Only we don't want another episode like the one at your Aunt Charlotte's wedding." He looked pointedly at his oldest child. Frank pulled on his red braces. Lee raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I was six!"

"What happened?"

"Tim was ring bearer at my sister's wedding. Only at the church he dropped the ring which fell in the grate on the floor. Took twenty minutes to retrieve the damn thing."

"I was six!"

"Yeah, these things happen to kids. Tim, be careful." Lee stared at him, hoping the mistakes of thirty years ago wouldn't be repeated.

Xxxxxxxx

An hour later Tim and Lee stood in the chapel with Frank sat just behind. The congregation had all begun settling into the pews as they waited for Lucy and her Dad to arrive. Lee glanced at Tim, clearly worried.

"Lee, this is my sister. She'll be here."

"Yeah." Lee nodded. "What if I mess this up? What if I'm not good enough for her?"

"You're not. But she loves you and you love her."

"Yeah. I know."

"Well then. Stop being an idiot and marry her." The Bridle March started as both Tim and Lee turned to see Lucy and her father walk towards them. Lee smiled, suddenly realising she was holding Geoffrey's arm tightly as she slowly walked towards them without a crutch or frame in sight. He swallowed the lump in his throat, unsure what to do or say. Lucy smiled coyly as she approached, the vicar welcomed everyone to the service as Lee had eyes only for Lucy. Maybe this was it. Maybe, just maybe an idiot like him got his happy ever after. He slipped the ring onto her finger determined that nothing would tear them apart.

"You may kiss the bride." Lucy blushed as Lee pulled him to her, kissing her briefly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips as she smiled, pulling away. For the first time since leaving her parents' house that fateful day she knew they'd be ok, that nothing would tear them apart.

Xxx

A/N that's all folks. Did anyone read this?

Xxxxx


End file.
